dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethcamp
"Dethcamp" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Metalocalypse, fifty-sixth overall. It aired on June 10, 2012 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Toki goes to a rock fantasy camp in an attempt to make friends outside of his band. One of his counselors is Magnus Hammersmith, who Toki doesn't know is a former Dethklok member. When Dethklok learns that Magnus is at the camp, they rush to prevent conflict, though it turns out it was a bully and not Magnus who abuses Toki. Plot At Mordhaus, Charles tells the band that he is going to be out of town for a few days. He tells Nathan and Pickles to watch over the band, claiming that they are the most responsible (much to their denial). Toki later tells the group that he is going to Rock-a-Rooni Fantasy Camp in an effort to make friends. The rest of the band disagrees, telling him that only "regular dildos" go to the camp to play music with rock stars. After making sure that Toki has all of his luggage (including his insulin needles and a simple disguise so no one knows he's famous), Nathan gives Toki a Dethklok snowglobe so that he wont forget the band while he's gone. Toki cherishes the snowglobe and says that it means a lot to him as he leaves. Murderface then tells Skwisgaar that they are free to do whatever they want without Toki around. Afterwards, the Tribunal discusses Rock-a-Rooni Fantasy Camp. Dr. Bartholomew Grahsrihajul is brought in to explain. He explains that the camp is a place where regular people are allowed to live close to rock stars and practice music with them. They will be placed in a group with their counselor and play a final show in front of a sold out crowd. Mr. Salacia decides to wait and see what the camp has to offer. Meanwhile, at the camp, Toki goes through introducing himself to the crowd and goes by the alias "Tok-arooni War-aroonitooth." He makes a slightly awkward speech about making friends with everyone which is answered by a thrown boot from Ludwig, an arrogant camper. As Toki tries to fit in with the crowd laughing at him, a man stares at him angirly near the back row. A flashback is shown from many years ago, revealing that man to be Magnus Hammersmith, a former rhythm guitarist of Dethklok. In he flashback, Magnus lashes out at Pickles for "making his own drum pattern" during a song. Nathan confronts Magnus and tells him that the band isn't just his and that he is acting crazy. Magnus responds by stabbing Nathan, and a fight ensues. After Magnus is kicked out of Dethklok, the remaining members wake to their equipment destroyed and "Revenge is Coming" written on the walls. Back at the camp, the counselors are introduced to the campers. One of the counselors is Magnus Hammersmith himself who, as soon as the band picking begins, points at Toki and tells him that he's in his band. At Mordhaus, Skwisgaar and Murderface spend the night watching horror movies and eating junk food; things that Toki constantly had scolded them for. At the camp, Toki catches Ludwig and his group beating and stealing from another camper. Toki is caught spying and quickly runs into Magnus and reports Ludwig. Ludwig tells Toki to watch his back. Skwisgaar and Murderface wake Pickles up in the middle of the night, begging to sleep with him after having nightmares and eating too much junk food. Nathan soon finds out that Magnus Hammersmith is a counselor in the camp and quickly wakes the rest of the band and informs them; they drive to the camp as fast as they can. After Toki and his group finish their performance, Ludwig assaults him by force-feeding him cake. Toki cannot reach his insulin needles and he falls unconscious. Magnus steps in, shoving Ludwig away and injecting Toki with an insulin needle, saving his life. Toki angirly removes his "disguise" and reveales that he is part of Dethklok. Before he can reach his Dethklok snowglobe, Ludwig takes it and smashes it on the ground. As soon as he does, Nathan arrives with the rest of the band. As Nathan chases Ludwig through the forest for smashing Toki's snowglobe, Pickles and Magnus reconcile. Nathan soon catches up with Ludwig and asks: "Tell me, which hand do you fret with?" The episode ends with Nathan cutting off one of Ludwig's hands with Toki's shattered snowglobe. Songs featured in this episode * The Hammer Trivia *This is the last episode of Metalocalypse to be directed by Jon Schnepp, as he left the production of the show after season 4 to pursue other projects. *Ludwig plays an ebony black variant of the Gibson SG while introducing himself on stage at Rock-a-Rooni. Magnus appears to own a Les Paul (Custom) in the flashback. Category:Season 4 Category:All episodes Category:Episodes